Daystar
by Beast of Honor
Summary: Some lives are cut short, some die gracefully, everyone knows that no one lives forever. Rated 'R' for Violence, Suggestive Themes, and Language
1. New

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the characters from the game. 

****

Daystar - 1 - New

****

"The weather is going to be much better today folks so throw those umbrellas back into your closet! It is 70 degrees, going to be a bit cloudy, but hey...who's complaining? This is Katrina Crew with your daily weather, and to all of those who are sleeping through my forecast...WAKE UP!"

The radio's voice blared through the room, and caused Squall to awake quickly.

Opening his eyes, he peered around the empty square, senseless, forgetting where he was. The sun wasn't shining through the window's curtains like it usually did. In the darkness, the red numbers from his clock were sticking out like sore thumbs. 

6:57 a.m.

Rock music played. It seemed everyone was already awake. He let out a moan, and pulled the blankets over his head. He stayed awake last night, not doing anything but thinking, and now it was really hitting hard.

Rinoa was away visiting her family; she got permission to leave. Why couldn't he go along with her? She isn't going to come back for another 3 weeks. To him, it was saddening lying in an empty bed, fighting the day, because there was no one to share it with. Normally he couldn't care less if he didn't talk to anyone for the whole day...but there's something about her. She made the world easier to look at.

-

"Where have you been? I called you to my office 10 minutes ago."

Cid Kramer leaned forward in his chair, and eyed the tall brunette suspiciously. His office was bright, and it was enough to make the happiest person sick. Squall looked down at the ground feeling low and guilty.

"I uh..I guess I had a little trouble waking up, sorry."

"Well, make sure you don't let it happen again. I have an important task for you."

He sat up from the chair, making the cushioning rise back up slowly, and walked towards a little room.

Squall let out a silent sigh. 

Cid only called him in when he needed something. He never did say hi when he saw the dark haired boy walking silently through the halls when he did notice him. He never tried to carry on a conversation when they were sometimes the only ones in the room. Squall hated him for that, but what can he do?

"Right this way."

Cid returned with a young girl under his arm. She clutched a brown bag, and nervously looked around the room. Her uniform top was tucked in neatly, and under her lengthy blue skirt was faded white socks covered by worn out black shoes. Her short reddish hair was tied back sloppily, and pieces of it fell around her brown eyes. The almond shapes were surrounded by black eyeliner drawn on by a shaky hand. 

"Oh great." Squall muttered under his breath.

"This is Nova. She transferred here and she doesn't know her way around the school. You're probably wondering why I'm asking you to introduce her to the garden. Well, you're an excellent student, and also a excellent tour guide."

He laughed, and began shaking Nova, trying to get her to join him in his pathetic joke.

Her body lunged back and forth; some more hair fell out of her ponytail. Underneath it all, she was giving an annoyed look. 

"There's also another student here. His name is Jason, but I sent another SeeD to show him around. They're not related, I don't think."

She shook her head.

"Yes well, this is Squall Leonhart..."

She looked up at Squall. He had his arms crossed, and was waiting for Cid to shut up, and send them on their way.

"...Despite his facial expressions and body language right now, when you get to know him, he's actually a great guy. Just give him some time."

Cid gave Nova a little push, making her stumble towards the bored SeeD.

"Have fun, thanks again Squall."

"Whatever." He replied silently.

Cid returned to his desk, and began shuffling through papers, letting out a sigh. It seemed that he was relieved he could stop with the nice guy act. The middle-aged man had no idea how much his jokes made him look like an idiot.

Squall pushed the doors to the office open, and stepped into the crowded hallway. Nova was so silent, he had to stop and turn around everyone once and a while just to check if she was still there.

-

"And finally, that's the infirmary." 

Squall stood in front of the door, and suddenly felt self-conscious as she narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down, instead of looking at the clinic behind him. 

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing"

"Do you think you'd be able to make it on your own?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Squall arched an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to reply like that, her being silent and all.

"Whatever, I'll see you around I guess."

"Wait...did you say that the Training Center is down there?"

She pointed towards it.

"Umm...yeah. Right down there."

"Okay then, I'll see you later"

Usually Squall wouldn't act like this, but not seeing Rinoa for a couple days has left him feeling weak and bitter. Nova quickly turned around, and hurried to the double doors.

-

The white blankets were folded neatly at the end of the bed. It was visible that he was tossing and turning all night. He always had someone to talk to when he couldn't sleep. He usually talked to himself. It only made things worse but he did it a lot.

The spot she laid in had no dents at all. It was hard to believe that they slept together each night. She's only been gone for a week, and he stared at her side of the bed, as if that was the only thing he could remember her by. Of course he could call her and see how she was doing, but he needed to remember what it felt like being alone all the time. Although it was such a horrible feeling, it wasn't killing him.

-

"There's nothing to do in this damn garden."

He grumbled as he plopped down on the used maroon couch, and flipped the TV on. He hardly ever watched it, but he had nothing else to do. He was waiting until it was at least 11:00 p.m. It didn't seem right going to sleep any earlier than that.

"And for only $24.95 you get this complete set of non-sticking cookware! It's a great price to pay for such amazing pots and pans, they're absolutely gorgeous!"

Squall stared blankly at the picture box. The color from it made his face turn from pale white to light blue.

"Great price...yeah right."

He got more comfortable, and tried becoming interested in the infomercial. He barely noticed that it was getting harder and harder to hold his eyelids open.

-

A sudden ring from the phone nearby sounded off.

Squall swiftly sat up and looked at the TV screen which was covered with multi-colored vertical lines. He closed his eyes, and settled back into the couch, when the phone rang again. 

Tired and addled, he blindly reached for it.

"Hel-" He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Squall? I'm terribly sorry for calling at this time."

It was Cid Kramer.

Squall, in his confused state, swallowed and narrowed his eyes. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall near him.

2:13 a.m.

"What's going on?"

"I have a special mission for you."

"A mission? Now?"

"Yes. We're training our SeeDs to be prepared for battle at any time. Be it day, or night."

Reaching for the remote, Squall sighed and angrily shut the TV off, which was giving a low beeping noise in the background.

"Of course, since this is on such short notice, I can always find someone else. You've done enough for me already. Sorry for waking you, I'll--"

"No, no I'll do it. I just need to get ready."

"Alright, great. Meet me, and a couple other SeeDs in front of the elevators."

"Mm hmm."

He hung the phone up, and rested his face in his hands. Why was he so tired? The light that was left on in his room blinded him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he almost drifted back to sleep, but he stopped himself just in time.

-

The whole garden was quiet, but as Squall approached the elevators he could hear students speaking to each other. They seemed so excited going on a mission in the middle of the night. He was wondering what the hell was wrong with them. He was over here worrying about wasting valuable sleeping time, and these guys were ready for action.

Amongst the students, he could see Nova leaning up against the wall. She was still holding onto the cinnamon colored bag, and she stared at the ground. Her hair wasn't messed up anymore; it was tied more snuggly, and it was easier to see her face. She was new here, and they were already subjecting her to this?

"Hey yo! What's up Squall?"

Zell appeared from the crowd. He must've been awake all night. He didn't look tired at all. Maybe he was asleep, and he wakes up excited and ready for battle all the time. Strange. 

"Fancy seeing you here, I didn't think they'd call you. Pretty cool that we're together though, huh?"

He continued rambling about how cool it was doing a mission in the dead of night. Squall nodded, and pretended he was listening. Zell didn't notice that he was more focused on Nova, who made eye contact with him and quickly looked away feeling uneasy.


	2. Cold

****

Daystar - 2 - Cold

"Alright, thanks for coming on time everyone."

Cid looked at every SeeD member through his glasses. They made his eyes appear larger than they really were.

"Your mission will be explained to you, on the bus."

"The Bus?! We don't get a special car or anything?!"

Zell whined, as the other students let out a couple moans also. Who wants to ride a bus with no heat at 2:00 in the morning?

Squall covered his eyes, he was tired and very frustrated. He didn't care how they got there, he just wanted to get the stupid mission over with. Nova walked by, and sat on a bench next to him.

-

"Is uh...is something wrong?"

Squall looked up quickly. Nova was there eyeing him. The way she was sitting...it didn't look very lady like. There was something about it. Hunched over resting her arms on her knees, while wearing a skirt. 

He muttered something under his breath, and turned his back to her.

"What?"

"MAN! This sucks Squall! They call us out and expect us to ride on a damn bus?! This is an OUTRAGE!"

"What'd you expect? A limo? A car made out of gold?"

Squall was beginning to get annoyed by Zell.

Nova snickered into her hand. He could hear her, but he just ignored her.

"Don't forget, this is Balamb Garden sending us on this damn mission."

Zell stepped back, shocked to see that Squall's moody attitude was returning. He scratched his head, shrugged it off, and approached some other students. Although he was kind of far away, you could hear what he was saying. "What do you guys think about riding a bus?!"

-

Everyone piled out of the building into the cold air. Nearby "street" lamps shined onto the pavement. The ray of light made the whole world look foggy and damp. The group of students walking in disarray made the exit to the buses a bit noisier than it should've been. 

Kramer stood by the entrance of the bus, and began shaking the hands of the nervous and excited SeeDs.

"Thanks for agreeing to go, I'll see you soon. Good Luck!"

When Squall approached his outstretched hand, he stared at it for a bit. He finally gave in. It was surprising to feel Cid also give him a little pat on the back, and tell him that he was a "good guy", as he stepped onto the bus.

Zell was in the front bench. He was chatting away with a petite blonde girl who laughed at everything he said. Looking at Squall, he gave a guilty look, and shrugged.

"Sorry man!"

Walking farther to the back of the bus, there was one empty booth left. Of course there were some students who still needed a partner to sit with, but Squall's plans were to find a seat all to himself. That way, he could fall asleep without worrying about accidentally leaning his head on someone's shoulder, or taking up too much room.

-

"Is this seat taken?"

Squall looked away from the window, and glared at Nova, hoping she would leave. She didn't. Smiling, she continued standing there, holding her bag more loosely instead of closely.

"You could always say yes."

Without saying anything, Squall moved closer to the window, making room for her. They weren't sitting close enough to feel their upper thighs brush up against each other. They couldn't even hear each other's breaths due to all the talking, and the bus engine fighting the cold air.

-

"Do they usually do things like this?"

Squall sighed, hoping that she wouldn't try talking to him. He continued looking out the window at the nearby cities they were passing. The entrances to them were empty. In the distance the front porch lights of houses were turned on. It looked so quiet and undisturbed. Everyone was asleep. How lucky they were.

"My old Garden used to send us on missions. Well, not in the middle of the night, more like twice every month. I loved it. It really gave me a chance to work on my fighting skills."

"A girl that actually likes fighting?"

Nova looked up at Squall. He was still looking outside. It was hard to tell whether he was interested in what she had to say, or if he was trying to shut her up. She didn't realize when she saw him in the morning how good-looking he was. There was something about him. 

His head was leaned against the dirty glass. Arms still crossed. Dirty white fur hugged his neck, and flowed behind him, due to the windows that were opened a crack. Brown strands of hair fell over his eyes, but she could still see the scar that most people would call unattractive. It was obvious that he was upset about the mission. 

She smiled, and gave a little laugh.

Realizing that he didn't want to be talked to, she turned her back to him. She rested her head on the cold leather seat, and listened in on some of the SeeDs conversations. It wasn't hard to understand what they were speaking of, since they talked over the gentle hum of the rubber tires on the street, and the silent breathing of sleeping students.

****


	3. Alone

****

Daystar - 3 - Alone

"Well, I was going to explain the mission, but look at them. Mostly everyone is asleep. I don't think we should wake them up. Besides if we told them now, they'd still be groggy, and probably won't even remember it in the morning. When we get to the town, we'll send them to a hotel, and start out fresh in the morning."

Squall leaned forward, and rested his chin on the seat in front of him. The older SeeDs in charge of watching over everyone didn't know that he was still awake. Of course they couldn't see him in the back of the bus. He lowered his eyes at the two girls sleeping in front of him. 

One of them had brownish black hair, and was leaning her head against her partner's. She looked just like Rinoa. Oh, how Squall wanted to see her. She'd be on this mission with him. They probably wouldn't be asleep though. She'd be talking his head off, about the most meaningless, yet important things.

He took a deep breath, and sat back into the chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Nova was fast asleep. Her leather tote bag lay between them. It looked so interesting. He was tempted to reach out, and silently go through it. What was inside of it? Why did she hold it so tightly in public, but so free around him? His fingers were rested on the seat, about two inches from the bag. Placing his hand on top of it, he pulled it away quickly, when the bus came to a sudden halt.

-

"Ahem. Attention SeeDs, we have reached our destination. You will be led to a hotel room, 4 to a room. In the morning, we'll meet in the front of the hotel at exactly 9:30 a.m."

A young brunette with thick glasses stood up from her seat. 

"Excuse me. There are usually only 2 beds in hotel rooms. Are you saying we have to share a bed?" Her voice sounded prissy, and from the looks of her, she did seem a bit stuck up.

The instructor nodded.

"OH YEAH!"

Squall turned his head, and focused his eyes on two males sitting in the middle of the bus. They seemed to like the idea of sharing a bed with the female SeeDs.

The mentor up front started assigning rooms to the group. 

Nova awoke, and quickly grabbed her bag. She looked at Squall. He arched his eyebrows at her, and laid back into the chair.

"You four in the back...you'll have room number 7"

-

Squall ignored the three SeeDs he was sharing the room with, and laid on the left side of the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, wishing he didn't accept the mission.

Nova dropped her bag on the mattress with a thud. She unzipped it, and began rummaging through it noisily. Squall covered his ears, but the sound of items hitting each other broke through his fingers.

"Do you mind? Some of us actually want to sleep you know."

She didn't say anything, just continued digging.

"Hey!"

Squall sat up, and grabbed her wrists. She looked up slowly, and gazed into his eyes, as if searching for an explanation on why he was so mean.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Her voice was silent.

Idly, she pulled her hand away from his, and out of the bag. She was holding a small picture frame. Even when she placed it on the nearby nightstand under a lamp, which gave a yellow glow, he couldn't make out a description of the picture. 

Squall concluded that it must be a picture of someone she had to leave behind. Maybe someone who left her. He felt bad for grabbing her wrist so violently, but he'd feel weird if he apologized. 

He watched her remove her shoes, and huddle up on the edge of the bed, staring at the frame. She left a lot of room for him to toss and turn. The other roommates fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. It did take Squall awhile to drift off, but he eventually did. The only one in the room that was awake, was Nova, who waited until everyone was sleeping, before she silently cried.

****


	4. Gale

****

Daystar - 4 - Gale

The sun peeked into the window and cast a golden stripe across the beige hotel carpet. Every SeeD member was still asleep...all except Squall.

He sat at the edge of the bed, and wondered what the mission would consist of. He also wondered if he was hearing things. He could've sworn that he heard someone trying to keep their tears inside of their eyelids last night.

Peering over his shoulder, he took a quick peek at Nova. The only thing visible was the top of her head, and her eyes, since she had the floral blanket pulled up to her nose. She didn't look like she was in a deep sleep; in fact, she looked like she had just fallen into a trance seconds ago.

Squall yawned, and pressed himself up from the bed. He looked out of the hotel window. The town they were in seemed so peaceful, even when viewed in the daytime. There was a gentle breeze blowing, and it caused a wooden sign that read "Item Shop" to silently sway back and forth from the blue building it was attached to. 

The only person he could recognize was the stuck up brunette with glasses. She pranced around with her hands clasped behind her, waiting for the instructors and the others to wake up.

-

It was 7:30, and everyone was waking up. Room doors silently shutting and brand new boots stepping through the halls greeted everyone's ears.

The two other students in the room had already left. They didn't really talk to Squall, which was fine with him. They didn't even look at Nova. 

Squall stood by the bed and adjusted the sleeves on his jacket. The silent red-haired girl tied her shoelaces, and carefully placed the picture frame back into her bag. She had a lot on her mind it was obvious. Every once and awhile, she'd open her mouth, and try to say something to him, but her courage faded, and she just ended up faking a cough to hide her voice. Squall did notice that she wanted to talk, but he ignored it.

-

"Good Morning SeeDs, and welcome to the small town of "Calm Gale". 

The black haired instructor stood beside his partner, and greeted everyone. He looked a bit young. It wouldn't be a shock if he didn't know what he was doing.

"As you can see, this town is very small, and very quiet. Everything was going fine, until one day a huge swarm of beasts barged in. Your mission? To destroy them, and let this town return to being normal...to being peaceful."

"This town already looks peaceful if you ask me. It's dead!"

Everyone turned and looked at the same guy who was yelling "Oh yeah" on the bus last night. For some strange reason there always has to be a noisy smart-ass in the groups Squall is in. 

"Listen, this is just to practice your fighting skills. Some monsters will be a little bit hard to defeat; some will be easy as pie. It all depends on where you rank when it comes to kicking a-...I mean...when it comes to winning battles."

A few girls snickered in the back. 

"When do we start fighting?"

Squall spoke over the voices of everyone else. The sooner he gets the fighting out of the way, the sooner they can return to Balamb, the only place where he knows exactly where everything is. 

"Well...whenever you run into something that needs to be taken care of, take care of it. Explore the city...try to defeat them all...we're only here for 5 days, our objective is to sweep the whole town clean. Do your best...good luck, you're dismissed."

-

Everyone was a bit nervous. They left in-groups...not sure exactly where to start off. Squall decided to go on his own, that way he wouldn't have to worry about stopping to heal someone if they got hurt along the way. Things would get done much faster.

He walked quickly up a dirt path, staring at the ground. Rinoa was the only thing that paced through his mind. He couldn't picture himself missing someone so much. Even though she'd be returning in a few weeks, each day...he seemed to grow weaker and weaker. 

"You're so pathetic."

Speaking to himself silently, his train of thought was stopped when he saw Nova's shadow following him.

****


	5. Cloudburst

****

Daystar - 5 - Cloudburst

Squall stopped in his tracks, and watched her shadow. To his surprise, she kept on walking by. When she was a couple inches ahead of him, she turned around.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

He scratched his head.

How'd he sleep? The question was how did she sleep? Was she really crying last night?

"I uh, I slept just fine, and you?"

"Good. I haven't slept that much before."

"Meaning?"

Squall crossed his arms, and kept on walking. Now wasn't really the time to start chatting away. He had enough problems, he didn't really feel like listening to hers. Why did he ask, anyway?

"Well, I don't sleep much. I just stay up and think. Something like that would tear a person apart immediately, not sleeping and all. I feel weird sleeping. It's hard to explain."

"Then don't explain it. We have a mission to do."

She stayed silent, and unzipped her bag.

"You're right, I'm sorry." 

Squall watched as she slipped a thin necklace over her head. It was made of a thick blue thread, and it held a metal star on the end of it. He concluded that it must've been some kind of good luck charm or something.

-

Nova and Squall walked side by side. She was shocked to see that he didn't ask her to leave, or say something like "If we split up, we'd cover more ground." Actually, that was exactly what Squall was thinking, he just decided not to say it.

Up ahead the dirt road, they could see some blue and dirty beige houses. They were all built close to each other, and almost every single one had a white fence. Some children were playing outside. The two students could only hear laughter, and the sound of running water from the little stream nearby. The clouds building up in the sky had a way of making everyone look the same. Even Squall and Nova. 

"Shit, if there's kids down there, there's no damn monsters. We came all this way for nothing."

Squall turned around, and started walking back.

"Wait..."

Nova grabbed his arm. He stopped, and waited for her to let go of him. She didn't. 

"What if there is monsters, and they're just waiting for their moment? I mean, look at all those kids down there. If my old Garden taught me anything, it's to not just look at what is there. Look deeper."

It was getting a bit windy. Her hair moved gracefully around her head. She was so beautiful up close, in an odd way.

Squall pulled away from her arm, and took a step forward. He narrowed his eyes, feeling stupid. There was nothing there. 

"I think we should go down there, just to make sure everything is Ok." Nova was straightening the sleeves on her shirt and rubbing her knuckles. She was ready for battle.

"You go down there, I'll go somewhere that actually needs help."

He began walking off. Nova watched with a hurt look on her face, she then shrugged it off, and set forth towards the vacant neighborhood.

-

Further down the way, Squall started to feel like such a dip shit for leaving her behind. He kicked angrily at the ground causing dust to surround him.

He sighed. 

"Damnit."

The town was small, it wasn't that long of a walk. Besides, what if she was right? What if there was something down there to defeat? What if needs to be done by two people?

Thinking about Nova taking on something bigger than herself, Squall quickly turned around, and began walking back to the run down suburbs.

-

It was much cloudier now, and once and awhile one or two cold raindrops slammed against Squall's head. He had reached his destination, only to find that there was no one outside at all. The scene of over turned tricycles, and bright red rubber balls laying untouched was too much to look at.

He could see someone off in the distance. It looked a bit like Nova, only except it was making weird haunting movements with its arms.

"What the hell?"

Squall looked left and right to see if Nova was anywhere else, and if the dim figure would be gone when he looked back. It wasn't.

The houses nearby had no idea what was going on outside. They had no idea who this person was. The short buildings watched silently, smoke blowing out of their chimneys, to keep the people inside warm.

Squall hated to disturb the peace, but he couldn't just ignore it. Placing his hand on his gunblade, he cautiously walked up to the figure.


	6. Acid

****

Daystar - 6 - Acid

Black ribbons flowed behind the figure. When he was close enough, he could see it was a female child knelt down on the ground. She wasn't moving her limbs anymore, instead her hands covered her eyes, she looked so defenseless.

Squall reached down to touch her shoulder, but suddenly placed his hand back on the solid grip of his blade when she lifted her head.

She looked at him through tear filled eyes. Those eyes. There was something about them. They were filled with innocence, fear, sadness, and lack of sleep.

-

They stared at each other without saying anything. He didn't know who she was, but there was something about those eyes. It couldn't have been Nova, because this female body was in a much different form. He couldn't take any chances, what if this helpless being was the one responsible for all the monsters storming into the village, and attacking everyone? He didn't know what to do.

He cleared his throat, and took a step back.

"Who are you?"

Raindrops were falling much harder now, but it was still very clear to see what was going on. Despite the cloudiness surrounding them, he could see how disoriented she was. She didn't know what she was doing. 

"I...I don't know. What is this place? Who are _you_?"

She stood up quickly, and withdrew from Squall's breaths. 

"Hey, hey calm down. I'm here to help you. Were you attacked? What's wrong?"

"Where am I? Why do you want to help me?"

Squall moved forward, holding his arms open as if to show he wasn't going to hurt her. 

"STOP!" She moved back quickly, and ended up tripping over a child's crimson trike.

He lowered his eyebrows, and watched intently as she struggled to get back to her feet.

"Please, let me help you. What are you so afraid of?"

The girl didn't answer, instead she ran straight ahead to the dark, damp forest resting ahead in their path. When she was halfway there, she fell to the ground, and started wrenching, and twisting in pain.

-

Squall quickly ran up to her, and placed his arms around her, confining her. He didn't know what she was feeling right now; whatever was eating at her was slowly killing her. His only guess was that something must've attacked her, or possessed her.

He grabbed her chin, and turned her face to his. Streaming, and dying, her brown eyes stared up at the sky, as if she was begging God to let her live. She was shaking so violently, that she caused Squall to lunge back and forth quickly as well. 

The rain drowned out her crying, screaming, and gasping for air to everyone in the nearby lit up houses. For Squall though, the pounding drops only seemed to amplify her weeping.

"Don't let me die. I don't want to die."

-

What was Squall supposed to do? He didn't know how to save people when they were dying in front of him. The only thing he knew was how to hurt, how to fight. He felt if he tried to help, he'd only make things worse, but was he supposed to just watch her helplessly?

He quickly reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small bottle with a glowing neon emerald liquid inside. He didn't know if "Recover" would work on her, but it was better than just holding her.

Flipping the cap off with his thumb, he shifted his eyes quickly over her body, trying to decide on where to pour it. He couldn't find any wounds on her. Finally, he tipped the flask over, and poured it into her open mouth. Most of it rolled down the side of her face, but she did swallow some of it.

-

She stopped crying, and went limp. Did Squall actually save her?

He breathed a sigh of relief, and tried raising her to her feet. She suddenly started choking, and coughing roughly. Blood droplets sprayed on Squall's white T-shirt, and splattered lightly on his rain soaked cheeks. She went limp once more, this time her held fell back, and he couldn't hear her breathing.

-

Sitting there silently for a while, he angrily threw the bottle and heard it shatter in the distance. He _did_ only make things worse. Lifting her off of his lap, a necklace came through the front of her shirt. Reaching out for it, he turned the silver medallion to face him, and saw a dead star staring back.

****


	7. Dispose

****

Daystar - 7 - Dispose

Zell sat impatiently staring out the hotel's lobby windows. The instructors had run into him, and a couple other SeeDs, and asked them to immediately return to the red building, because of the storm outside.

"Rain can't scare me away, I could fight in the damn snow if you need me to!"

The spiky blonde slammed his hand on the wooden armrests of the chair. Other SeeDs ignored his anger, and chatted away about the monsters they ran into.

"They seemed so easy to defeat! I can't wait until tomorrow, I can take out a lot more of those bad boys!"

Zell stared at the petite blonde who laughed at his jokes the night before. He smirked, and let out a "Yeah right" under his breath. Next to him hung maroon curtains, which held someone sitting below them.

It was Nova. She silently went through her bag, and looked up at the hotel door with a hopeful look in her eye, whenever she heard it open. She was waiting for Squall. It seemed that she was the only one who noticed that he wasn't in the room.

-

"Ahem, can I have your attention please? Is everyone here? Are we missing anyone?"

The black haired instructor stood behind the hotel check-in desk holding a red clipboard.

"We need to have every single SeeD member in here. Prancing around outside in this weather can be very dangerous."

All the students moaned, and sighed.

"Ok, so you say everyone is here?"

Nova stood up, and walked silently towards Zell. He looked at her for a brief moment, and looked away. He then realized that Squall wasn't in the building with them.

"Hey man, Squall's not in here!"

He stood up quickly, and peered around the crowded, heated room.

"Who the hell is Squall?" 

"You know, Squall. The stuck up brown haired kid. He doesn't talk, doesn't show emotion, but knows how to kick ass well?"

"Oh, that's right. The orphan."

Zell looked at the two young boys bashing his friend.

"He's not the only one who knows how to kick some ass!" He held his fists up, and all the students, bored, and starving for entertainment surrounded them. They began to immaturely chant "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"STUDENTS! THAT'S ENOUGH! There's not time for games!" 

Nova ignored what was going on, and peered out the window beyond the students. She could see a dark figure walking quickly to the building, dragging a huge metal light behind him.

Nothing seemed to shake the teens. They didn't listen. Bad weather and missions that had to be given a rain check were extremely bad combinations. Out of all the shouting, and yelling of violent comebacks, everyone stopped when they heard the silent squeak of the hotel door opening.

-

Squall stood in the doorway dripping wet, clinging onto the dirty necklace he retrieved off of the dead girl's neck. His other hand rested on the blood spotted blade. He looked at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed when he saw everyone staring at him, awaiting his return.

"Young man, are you on the mission with us?"

"Yes." His voice was gruff, and he was out of breath.

Nobody said anything.

"Is there a hospital, or anything here? A medic perhaps?"

He tucked the necklace into his pocket, and rubbed at his wet cheek. Looking down at his fingers, he could see that the blood wasn't washing off. 

"Of course there's a medic with us. Is there a problem? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"No, but there's a young girl who was hurt badly. In fact...she's dead."

Female students gasped, and covered their mouths in shock. Zell stared at Squall, slowly loosening his fingers from the boy's shirt collar he previously grabbed onto. Male students tried digging out information, by asking questions like "Did you see her die?" or "How'd she die?!"

"Wait a minute, come over here kid."

The older instructor pulled Squall to the side of the room, and spoke to him silently.

"Where's her body?"

"Down by all the houses. She's laying right in front of the forest."

"How'd she die?"

"I don't know."

He sighed, and let go of Squall's arm. 

"Alright, I'll send someone out. You may return to your room." 

Squall ran his fingers through his damp hair, attached his weapon to his waist, and leaned against the white wall. He'd occasionally place his hand into his pocket, and touch the heavy necklace that weighed his pocket down. He didn't notice that Nova was on the other side of the room staring at him.

-

At 6:57 p.m. The SeeDs were called back into the hotel lobby to discuss what will happen tomorrow. Squall finally did notice that Nova was alive. The look on his face was beyond description when she walked into their room. He also saw that her necklace was missing. Was it a coincidence that they both had the same pendant? Did she just take hers off? Who was that girl, and why did she look so much like Nova?

"No need to be alarmed! The body was found, and taken care of. I think we still have a fair chance of staying here, and fighting. We did however get a call from Balamb Garden allowing us to return earlier if necessary. So what do you say?! Do you want to stay?!"

The once enthusiastic students now stood silently, afraid to stay. Afraid to die.

" I don't know about you guys, but I think we can do it! I don't want to leave until we free this town!" The young instructor spoke loudly to animate everyone again. He finally moved closer to his partner, and whispered into his ear. Squall was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Looks like we'll have to call some other members of the garden to join us."

"Yeah, maybe Seifer. That guy is fearless."

"Damnit." Squall thought quietly. "He'd only make things worse."

****


	8. Jaded

****

Daystar - 8 - Jaded

"Damn, why do they have to call us out here at 2:00 in the morning?"

"Relax Seifer, they need our help is all."

"I know they need our help instructor, I just need to know why they're bringing us out in the early hours of the day!"

"God Seifer, stop complaining!" Selphie slammed her black duffel bag down on the ground, and covered her ears. "I can't walk all the way to the town listening to this."

"Well I'm sorry Selphie, but some of us actually stay away from drugs, or Ritalin, or whatever the hell you're on all day. You can't expect everyone to be as happy as you."

Irvine retrieved her luggage from the dirt road, and carried it himself.

Seifer pulled his bag strap higher on his shoulder, placed a cigarette in his mouth, and began digging in his pocket for a lighter. The only light that the 4 SeeDs had was the moon, and the stars. They arrived on a bus, but the driver had students from another Garden on board, and so they had to walk the rest of the way to the town. They were told to bring anything they needed for a 2-week stay.

-

"Will someone please refresh my memory and tell me why they need our help? They already have about 10 or 15 SeeDs down there. Are they that weak?" Irvine removed his hat.

"No, puberty boy found a dead body, broke the news to everyone, and scared them shitless. Damnit, anybody got a light?"

"He didn't find a dead body. He found a girl, and she like killed herself in front of him or something." Selphie added in, wrapping her arm around the tall cowboy's.

"Whatever, cutie." Seifer found his lighter, lit the cigarette, and blew the smoke into the sky. "Ahh, that's priceless."

"Do you mind?" Quistis fanned the smoke that trailed down to her face.

"Sorry Ms. Health."

Quistis shot him a mean look.

"Actually, this is how the real story goes. He saw this weird figure, and he approached it. When he was close enough, he saw that it was a girl, and when he tried talking to her, she just...died." The young blonde replied, informatively.

"Wow, that's weird. This town sounds so creepy!" Selphie moved closer to Irvine, and flinched, and yelped when Seifer kicked noisily at the ground.

"Oh man, how do they expect to save the town by calling you to help them? That's a joke." He took a long drag off his cigarette.

"Seifer, will you please stop bullying everyone for once, and concentrate on our destination?" 

He smirked.

"You know what? The only thing I wish I could say right now, is wake me up when we get there. Why did the bus have to drop us off right here? How come-"

"You guys tell me to shut up, but you don't say anything to this idiot when he starts rambling?"

Seifer slapped Irvine on the back of the head, making his hat fall to the ground.

Quistis sighed.

"I might as well be making this trip with a group of preschoolers." She added in annoyed, bending over and picking Irvine's hat up.

"I get so sick of hearing you say things like that! What makes you better than everyone else?" 

The angry blonde flicked his ashes onto the dirt. 

"Anything looks better than the way you all are acting right now! Why can't we just find the town, settle in for the night, and start out fresh in the morning?"

"Fresh?! How am I supposed to start out fresh?! It's almost 2:30, and they're probably going to wake us up at 5:00 or 6:00! I need at least 9 hours of sleep!"

Selphie whined, and made everyone want to cover their ears.

"Selphie, SHUT UP! It's obvious you need your fucking beauty sleep, but there are more important things to worry about. Are we even going the right way? It shouldn't take this long to get to a supposed "run-down" village." Seifer turned around, and peered behind them. 

They did come a long way. The little town only lay 3 minutes ahead of them.

-

The rest of the walk was silent. Quistis was getting more and more annoyed by Seifer's cigarette smoke. Seifer was just plain pissed about the mission. Selphie was afraid to talk, because of the insult she just received, and Irvine hummed a familiar sounding song, out of boredom.

"Mmm hmmm hmm."

Seifer stopped walking.

"Will you cut that shit out? It's driving me crazy!"

"I need to be entertained."

"I'll entertain you!" He dropped his bag on the ground.

Selphie finally spoke up.

"Wait guys, we're here!"

All four of them stopped and gazed at the huge lit up sign in front of the deadly town's entrance. It read: "Welcome to Calm Gale, where even the thunder storms are serene."

****


	9. Weak

****

Daystar - 9 - Weak

The whole room was silent. Squall wondered how they were able to fall asleep so quickly. All they had to do was lie down, and they'd be gone for hours. He could never do that. Even though Nova assured Squall that she didn't sleep, she was sleeping right now. Or was she?

He quietly sat up from the bed, trying to make it unnoticeable that the mattress was slowly rising from his weight that held it down. He didn't want to wake Nova. Walking over to his jacket propped up on a chair, he dug through the pocket silently searching for the necklace. When he found it, he turned it at an angle so the moonlight will make it more visible. 

The room window was cracked open, and he could feel a cold breeze blowing in. It gave him a weird feeling; a feeling he didn't like. From the upstairs bedroom he was in, it was easy to see the little town where she died. He wanted to know more about her. Would she have died even if he didn't touch her? It'd be better if that was the case. He could stop believing that he killed her.

Moving his eyes away from the town, he stared back at the necklace. The pendant was so shiny that he could see his own reflection in it. Upon looking closer he could see the face of Rinoa. He smiled relieved, but became confused when the face transformed into Nova, then finally into a body lying in what looked like another hotel room. 

"Mm, yeah I know."

One of the roommates began talking in her sleep, startling Squall, and making him drop the necklace. It fell with a "THUD" on the hollow ground. He retrieved it quickly, shoved it back into his jacket pocket, and returned to the bed. 

What hotel room is the body in? What does Rinoa have to do with what's going on right now?

-

"This is the last time I accept one of these missions. This is a crock of shit. You're telling me that all four of us have to _share_ a hotel room?"

Seifer slammed his bag onto the check-in desk.

"Please lower your voice sir, there are some people that are sleeping." The clerk spoke calmly, and continued filling out the "sign-in" book. "They're aren't that many rooms left, anyway. You guys are from Balamb Garden correct? Here to help out the students on their mission?"

"Yeah, damn wusses. I could be sleeping sound in my dorm right now."

The clerk handed Seifer the pen, and watched him suspiciously as he sloppily signed the book. When he pushed the book towards her, she read his name aloud.

"Sulfer Amazing?"

"Seifer Almasy!" Embarrassed at his poor handwriting, he grabbed his bag, walked to the corner of the room, and lit yet another cigarette.

Selphie chuckled into her hand, and signed the book. 

"So, where's our room?"

Quistis asked, admiring the hotel's wall treatments.

"Alright, thanks for signing in guys, your room number is 243. Just go up those stairs right there, and look for the number. I'm pretty sure your instructors will you call you out of your room when they need you. Enjoy your stay, and welcome to Calm Gale."

"Yeah, kiss my ass."

Seifer muttered, dragging his bag up the stairs, while the others followed him.

-

The bright sun awoke Squall, that and the sound of the girls in the room fumbling through their suitcases, and cosmetics. He was surprised that he fell asleep, looking to his left, he noticed that Nova wasn't in the bed anymore. In fact, she wasn't even in the room.

-

"Hey Squall, how'd you sleep last night?"

Zell came behind the tall brunette, and tried to roughly mess up his hair. Squall was able to dodge him.

"Hmm, I slept pretty good, what about you?"

"Man, it was the weirdest thing, I had this dream about--"

"Aww shit, chicken wuss is on this mission too? No wonder they called us here."

Zell froze, and looked down at the ground, hoping he was imagining the cruel and taunting voice which was Seifer Almasy's.

"Go on, continue. I'm sure puberty boy actually gives a shit about what you were dreaming about."

Seifer sympathetically patted Zell on the back, and walked past them.

"God I hate that guy." The energetic fair-haired boy clenched his fists tight.

"Doesn't everyone?" Squall thought to himself.

They turned and watched Seifer walk off. Nova walked past him quickly, and gingerly. She gave him a little smile. Why didn't she ever smile like that at Squall?

Seifer turned around, and watched her walk off. He let out a wolf whistle, and continued walking down the stairs.

"Seifer, that bastard." 

Why was Squall feeling jealous?

"What'd you say Squall?" Zell perked his head up. 

"Oh...n-nothing."

****


	10. Sugarbox

****

Daystar - 10 - Sugarbox

All the students sent on the mission were told to meet in front of the sickly colored green Cafe a little bit from the hotel. A faded wooden board reading "The Sugarbox" hung, swaying in front of the spotless windows. There, they were able to purchase fresh toast, coffee, and anything else they needed to wake up.

Quistis leaned her head in her hand, and gazed around the town.

"This place really is deserted."

She thought silently, now moving her eyes to the inside of the bistro. Mostly every SeeD was in there, holding a tray filled with the sweetest looking desserts. She wondered how they were able to eat, after finding out someone was killed in this village.

Seifer walked out of the sugar shack, smiling to himself. When he saw the bored and beautiful Quistis, he approached her.

"How's it going Instructor?"

"Oh man, what do you want?"

He pulled up a chair and sat down. Quistis looked over at him. Confident, as usual. There was something about him. Leaning back in his chair, his arm rested on the backrest of it. 

"I never understood how you can drink that shit."

She snapped back into reality, and looked down at her coffee cup. It was clear to see her relfection in the pitch-black pool.

"I heard that stuff stunts your growth." He pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Hmm, and I suppose smoking is perfect for your health?" 

He nodded, and tucked one behind his ear.

"It's great, you should try it sometime." 

"No, that's Ok."

"I'm serious. You gotta live a little. How are you already burnt? You didn't even play with the fire yet."

He winked at her, and crossed his arms.

She didn't know what he meant by that, so she just gave a disgusted look, and looked over at Squall, Irvine, Zell, and Selphie on the other side.

-

"Alrighty Squall, I have my breakfast, and I'm fully awake. The only thing I need right now is details on that body you found yesterday."

Irvine tore furiously into his toast, and daintily drank from his paper cup.

"There's nothing to talk about." Squall answered blankly.

Irvine stopped chewing.

"Aww come on, don't give me that bull. I want details!"

"Actually, don't give him the details Squall. Some of us are trying to eat."

Zell quickly rubbed butter on his muffin, and shoved it into his mouth. When he saw Squall sitting there staring at him, he held out the half-eaten muffin.

"Want Fome? Tate it." He asked, mouth full.

Selphie burst out laughing. All three of the men stared at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something that happened last night."

"Shh."

Irvine nudged her arm, trying to be discreet.

-

"Good morning! How is everyone doing today?" The young man, with the red clipboard stood in the middle of the crowded room.

Everyone let out muffled "Good Morning's". 

"When do we get to go home?" An anxious redhead spoke through a mouthful of her breakfast pastry.

"We just got here sweetness, the party is just getting started."

Seifer looked at her, and flicked his now lit cigarette ashes.

"Young man, there will be no smoking on this trip. Please dispose of that." 

Arching his eyebrows, he inhaled deeply and slowly on the white folded paper. He needed attention. He loved it. Most of the students watched his rebellion with huge eyes. Some girls let out a couple sighs, and looked at him dreamily. He was only trying to impress Quistis though, either that, or Nova.

Squall looked over at her, at the far end of the room. She was spooning oatmeal into her mouth, and laughing quietly. He tried to ignore how much she seemed to be interested in Seifer. What does everyone see in him? Looking back at the defiant blonde, he rolled his eyes when he saw him tilt his head back, and blow a huge puff of gray clouds into the air. Beyond him, he could see another figure in black. It looked just like the young girl he tried saving. 

She walked slowly, her black dress flailing behind her, making her the daughter of darkness. Stopping in her trail, she peered over at Squall through her brown eyes. Although she was far away, he could see that she had the face of someone else. The face of the one whom meant the most to him.

-

Overlooking his mentor's instructions, he sat up quickly from his seat, grabbed his gunblade, and ran towards the figure. The fur from his jacket fluttered behind his head. It looked as if the hand of God was carrying him.

"Where the hell is he going?" Zell asked dropping his sweet bread. 

"Man, what the fuck is wrong with that kid?"

Seifer covered his mouth, and let out a sarcastic sorry, at the older teacher who was glaring at him.

"I don't know, but we should go find out." Quistis added in, following the confused brunette.

****


	11. Unlucky

****

Daystar - 11 - Unlucky

"It's you again."

Squall began panting.

The young girl held her hand up, and shielded her face. Up close, he could see that she didn't look much like Rinoa after all.

"Please, just leave me be. All I want to do is leave this god-forsaken town."

"Wait, I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"About what?"

"Squall!" Quistis ran up to the two. "Don't get too close. Remember what happened last time?"

-

Seifer calmly walked towards the gathering, and pulled out his gunblade. Meanwhile, all the spectators behind them continued eating, and watched what was happening.

"Is this what's causing all the trouble? Let me at her! All I need is to be two inches from her, then BAM! Seifer saves the day, and the helpless...yet extremely thankful Quistis falls into his arms, and whispers to him that the real reward awaits him in her dorm room!"

He laughed, and thrust forward, trying to scare her.

Shocked, the young girl's eyes began to get teary. She covered her mouth, gasped into her hand, and ran off into the distance.

"No, wait!"

Squall ran after her. Quistis tried to follow, but they ran off so quickly that it was ridiculous to even try to catch up to them. Instead, she turned to Seifer and placed her hands on her hips.

"Bringing YOU along is a joke! You scared away the only person who might be able to help us!"

He grinned smugly, and tucked his gunblade away.

"You actually think that little fawn is going to help us? You actually think puberty boy is following her for an important reason? The only information he wants from her is the data between her legs, if ya catch my drift."

He began moving his index finger through his closed fist. The motion from his hands was so explicit; Quistis looked away, feeling uneasy.

"Whatever Seifer. I'm just going to say this, if you pull another stunt like that, I'm going to have you sent back to Balamb. End of story!"

She walked off angrily, adjusting the whip on her belt.

"End of story, blah blah blah." Seifer mimicked her voice, and returned to the cafe, to annoy the instructors with his bold comments and cigarette smoke.

-

"No no no! Where's my nail polish, I could've sworn that I packed it."

Selphie crazily tore through her bag, throwing clothes around the room.

"Please, there's more important things to concentrate on right now. Squall hasn't returned yet. No one knows where he is."

Quistis folded her arms, and stared out the window. She longed to see Squall's shadow appear from the murky night.

"It's right here darlin'!" Irvine pulled the small bottle with the bright yellow liquid from his pocket.

"YAY!" She retrieved the bottle, sat on the bed and began painting her fingernails.

Quistis looked at the two with a disgusted look, and sighed.

"I don't believe you guys. I can't stay in a room with people like you, it's suffocating my mind."

She covered her ears, and quickly exited the little room.

"What's her problem?" Selphie asked, concentrating on her hands.

"Beats me." Irvine replied, resting with his arms behind his head.

-

"Wait! How far are you going to make me run? Please stop."

Squall knelt down, and struggled to breathe. When she saw that he wasn't following her anymore, she walked over to him.

"What is it you want to know?"

"This-" He heaved, and weakly reached for the necklace. "This necklace, what is it? What does the symbol mean?"

She stared at it surprised. "Where'd you get that?"

"I got it from this girl that was killed. She was wearing it."

"There's only two people with those symbols."

"Well...what do they mean?" Squall placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me."

"The only thing I remember about those symbols is..."

"...Is what?!"

"They bring bad luck."

Not knowing what she meant he put the necklace away. If he asked more questions, she probably wouldn't want to answer, so he decided he'd better return to the hotel.

-

The night air was intoxicating, and was a great escape from the crowded, noisy hotel.

"What are you doing out this late?"

Seifer looked up from the ground, and focused his eyes on Nova. Something didn't look right about her, but he didn't care to notice.

"Well hello there. I guess I should be asking the same question to you." He lit a cigarette.

"I want to show you something." She walked towards him with her hands behind her back.

He stared at her confused, the roll of paper dangled between his lips. Even though he felt he shouldn't get closer, he moved towards her also.

****


	12. Bleach

****

Daystar - 12 - Bleach

Quistis Trepe exited the stuffy, cloudy hotel, and entered the calm and beautiful night. Before she took a seat at the nearby oak bench, she cautiously looked for anything that would disturb her. She only found the vast forest ahead of her, and could only hear the peaceful hum of crickets, and her own breathing. Letting out a relieved sigh, she sat down.

When is Squall going to return? 

She forgot about her wholesome instructor image, and sprawled out on the seat.

"This is more comfortable than those hotel beds!"

She chuckled to herself, and placed her hands behind her head.

-

"Hey guys! Just for entertainment purposes, what do ya say we engage in a fierce game of Monopoly?!"

Bringing his kissing assault to a stop, Irvine pulled his head away from Selphie's shoulder, and angrily peered over at Zell who was standing in the doorway holding the box.

"Do you have nothing better to do? We're busy. Away with you." He pointed his finger at the spiky-haired blonde.

"Wait Irvy, it might be fun." Selphie sat up from the bed, and helped Zell set the game board up on the peach carpet.

"Damnit Zell, I'll get you back for this." Irvine joined the two-some, and hoped that this would be more interesting, than slobbering all over his girlfriend. "I'd better get the 'car' piece."

"No way man! This baby's mine!" Zell held the silver piece up, and gave it a small kiss. 

"Oh my!" The bouncy brunette squealed in delight when she heard the sound of dice clacking together in a closed fist. "I LOVE this game!"

"Heh, me too." Zell rolled the dice, and became more interested in the game than anyone ever could.

-

Squall walked smoothly through the pitch-black forest. He'd only been in this town for a couple days, and he already had no problem finding his way around. That was the good thing about him, he'd only have to look at something once, and he'd already know it, inside out.

He picked up a stick, and carelessly tapped it against the trees he passed, just to keep himself from going crazy. It's been a long walk, but he knew he'd see the town lights soon. The clatter and clunk of the twig slapping the tree bark echoed through the forest. He smiled.

"Better than silence."

"Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"I don't have anyone else to tell."

Squall stopped in his tracks, and listened in on the conversation going on. He knew those two voices. It was Nova and Seifer. 

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

When he heard Seifer's footsteps, he pressed his body against one of the dark trees, hoping the aggressive, cocky blonde wouldn't find him.

"Wait, just check out room number 360 if you don't believe me!"

Nova called out to him.

Room 360? What was she talking about? Could she be speaking of the body Squall saw so perfectly in the star pendant? 

She started muttering to herself. He inched forward to try and hear what she was saying only to end up reaching for tree bark that wasn't there. Letting out a silent yelp, he fell to the ground and quickly scurried behind bushes.

-

"You know, you're even better lookin when you're lying down."

Quistis opened her eyes slowly, and stared up at Seifer.

"Will you ever leave me alone?"

"No, I won't."

"Figures."

She sat up from the bench, and made room for him.

"Aww, you made room for me, thanks." He sat down quickly, in his confidant position.

"Any news?"

"I don't know if this is really news. It's probably a bunch of bullshit. Rumor has it, that there's a body in ro--"

A piercing scream echoed through the hotel. 

Zell, Selphie and Irvine stopped laughing and fighting over the dice, and walked into the hallway. Seifer and Quistis sat up quickly; and ran into the hotel, up to the crowd that was being formed. They could see their 3 comrades in the mass of people. 

Emerging from the forest Squall heard the scream also, and quickly followed it.

Thousands of SeeDs stood in the doorway of room number 360. Some teary-eyed, some about to lose their dinner. Pushing through the crowd, to the front of the line, Squall saw a body on the floor. He couldn't see why everyone was screaming so loudly, it wasn't very gory. His only guess was that they were shocked to see a human body twisted in so many strange ways. It was a female; her skin bleached a pale color. Tilting his head, Squall stared into her eyes. He could've sworn she said something to him.

Nova appeared from the audience, and stood beside him. She shook her head in disbelief, and walked up to the corpse. Sitting down beside it, she began running her fingers through the girl's hair, and whispering something. Voices from the circle of SeeDs began asking, "What is she doing?" and began commenting on how much they wanted to go home. After awhile, she pulled her necklace off, threw it into a dim-lit corner of the room, and began weeping loudly in her hands. 

****


	13. Touch

****

Daystar - 13 - Touch

The sighting of a body lying in front of a thousand weeping, frightened students was like something out of a bad dream. Pale skin and a pair of dead eyes stared back blankly at the traumatized SeeDs, who began seeing her reflection in the plain walls that surrounded them. Their only objective was not to defeat what awaited them in this town, but instead to leave as quickly as possible.

Nobody wanted to be inside of that hotel; even the calm clerk at the check-in desk enviously eyed whoever left the building, wishing she could leave with them. Even though the body was removed, it was uncertain whether another one would show up.

-

The moon was out, and steam from the cappuccino machines danced around the entrance of the "Sugarbox". They were making more money than ever, since everyone was trying to drown out the dead girl, by burying her with images of sweet pastries with thick frostings piled on top.

Zell strummed his fingers against the polished café table. His fists yearned for action. Irvine and Selphie sat beside him. They were the only ones who actually listened to what he had to say.

"If this mission doesn't get exciting soon, I might as well leave now. I mean, there's more action at the SeeD balls that the Garden Festival Committee plans for us."

Selphie's head perked up.

"Don't be mean Zell, I'm sure that something will happen."

She took Irvine's hat and daintily placed it on her head.

"Something better happen, this sharpshooter is getting' a little antsy just sitting around discovering dead bodies." Irvine angrily drank from his foaming cup of coffee. The trail of white froth on his upper lip was enough to pacify the bored students for awhile.

-

Behind the noisy Sugarbox lay an undisturbed flowerbed begging for company. Thankfully Squall, Quistis, Seifer, and Nova found it.

Seifer danced around idiotically, swinging his gunblade carelessly, lunging forward at imaginary creatures. The pit-pat of colorful flowers being crushed beneath his heel echoed through the grass. Clear juices splattered from them, leaving a perfumed scent in the crisp, cold air.

Nova covered her face, it was evident she was still upset about what happened. Quistis ignored the silent girl on the ground, and stepped over to Squall who was sitting a few inches from her.

"Are you alright?"

Annoyed, he pulled a flower from the ground, and began twirling it from the stem. He wanted to talk to Nova alone; he's the one who invited her to the "secluded" area. Little did he know that Quistis and Seifer would follow.

"I'm fine, I just…I don't know, I want to talk to Rinoa."

Seifer lowered his gunblade. It was his cue to enter and say something to piss everyone off. Why did Quistis care so much about that pathetic, whiny waste of skin? He didn't say anything. When Quistis looked over at him, he shook his head in disgust.

  
"So Nova…how's it going? Kill anybody lately?"

He laughed, and studied the sharp point of his weapon.

She looked up from her hands and glared at Seifer. Black eyeliner left crooked lines running down her cheeks, the aftermath of severe crying. She almost looked dead. Squall and Quistis cautiously watched; ready to break up the feud that was struggling to escape from her mouth.

Pushing herself up from the ground, she dusted the soil off her hands, and began walking away.

"Oh, did I say something wrong? Are you trying to say that you're not the reason everyone wants to go home?"

Seifer yelled to her. She stopped in her tracks, giving him an opportunity to complain more. Squall and Quistis rose to their feet, and quickly shifted their heads from left to right concentrating on every little move those two made.

Furiously, he threw every obscenity he could think of at her.

"Seifer shut up!" Quistis yelled over his voice. No one seemed to hear her; Nova was now facing him.

"We're brought to this town to destroy all that's "Evil". It's clear to see that you're the only one we need to get rid of!" He pointed his gunblade at her. It was vague to see what he was so angry about, but it was obvious that he would've hurt her, had she moved in closer.

Squall charged towards him, and gave him a hard push on his chest. "You BASTARD!"

-

Laughing at Squall's attempt to shut him up, he grabbed the lean brunette by the collar of his jacket, and pulled him close to his face. "Don't ever fucking touch me again, puberty boy!" He spat into the Leader's face, and easily threw him down to the ground.

"STOP IT!" Quistis yelled, and helped Squall up. Nova quickly walked up to Seifer; and stopped when their faces were 2 inches apart. She whispered something that was inaudible to the two beings on the ground. She then slammed her palm against his forehead roughly and quickly walked away, before he had a chance to strike back.

Confused, Seifer rubbed his head and looked down at his red hands. Although she appeared to be silent, innocent, and helpless she had a touch that was enough to break skin.

"YOU BITCH!"

-

Midnight had fallen over Calm Gale, and everyone against their will returned back to their rooms. It was unclear whether anyone was asleep. Squall wasn't. 

He anxiously peered over at Nova through the corner of his eye. Peacefully undisturbed, her chest rose and fell slowly. It seemed impossible to talk to her.

****


End file.
